


The Dimension Traveler

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dimension Travel, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Other, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a fantasy/fanfiction story. It stars a girl named Dani and her feline partner Shirley as they have adventures in various dimensions (fandoms that I don't own). It will start in Marvel, and continue in Fairy Tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dani

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiderman/Peter Parker, Marvel does. I don't own Fairy Tail either.

 

Dimension: Earth-616 

Location: New York City

New York City is bustling with excitement. It's 4:00 in the afternoon and the streets are bustling with hundreds of people, all eager to get home. The space is crowded with unrecognized faces. No one notices one particular face standing on the sidewalk searching the sky. Her eyes are squinted in a concentrated gaze, searching for something in particular. Any second now... Suddenly, a masked crusader dressed in red and blue soars through the previously undisturbed scene. A smile creeps up the woman's face and no one notices when, in a moment, she disappears, as if she was never there as if she had gone to another dimension...

The sky starts getting dark as a woman appears on a rooftop. On the edge of the skyscraper, she can distinguish a teenager in a scarlet and sapphire blue costume seated on the edge of the building staring at the captivating sunset. The woman was dressed in a jet black cloak. Slowly, she shuffled closer and closer, until... With a flick of her wrist, Spiderman started hovering in the air. His reaction was instant. He started clawing at the ground, but that was no match for the woman's telekinesis powers. The woman burst out in laughter and withdrew her cloak. She released him from her grip and Spidey fell on the ground of the tower. 

"Ouch... That's not funny, Dani!" Spiderman groaned.

"You're right, Peter." the woman replied with a sympathetic frown. Her face broke into a grin. "It's absolutely hilarious!" 

"Ha ha, very funny," Peter said sarcastically. "So you're immortal, two million years old, can travel dimensions, and you still don't have anything better to do?"

Dani made a sad pouty face. "Aw, come on, it was just a joke! I came here to hang out." she sighed exasperatedly. She sat down beside him on the edge of the looming tower. Down on the ground below, the city was lit up. A plethora of cars raced around busily. "Besides, you got most of the facts wrong." the woman beamed. Spidey raised an eyebrow.

"Really? What did I get wrong?" he asked.

"Well, for one, I'm not quite immortal. Really powerful monsters and beings can kill me." Spidey shrugged his shoulders. "Second of all, I'm technically 2, 367, 489 years old. Plus, I always change forms when I travel dimensions. Sometimes I'm a wizard, sometimes a karate expert, whatever. It takes a certain amount of energy to remain as I am, so you should be happy I'm going through with this in my normal form." 

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Peter grumbled with a wave of his hand, annoyed. "Well, speaking of really old people," he said, earning himself a glare from Dani, "where's Shirley?" 

Explanation Time: Shirley is Dani's friend and partner, usually taking feline forms. She is also immortal and has known Dani for nearly a million years.

"I dunno. She's probably at home being too lazy to open a portal and come over." Dani replied with a shrug. She started fiddling with the necklace she was wearing. It was seemingly a normal necklace, with a plain silver chain and an oval-shaped gem, or so it seemed... If you looked closer, you would see that it was emerald green in color and that it changed based on how Shirley felt or if she was in danger. In the middle of it, there was a light and seemingly faded blue, barely noticeable... Dani continued fiddling with the piece of jewelry. Finally, she placed her thumb on the round part of the necklace, and it opened. A blue electronic-like light shone from inside the necklace, and a menu appeared in front of her. Spidey moved in to get a better look. The menu options read 'Shirley', 'Surveillance Cameras', 'Forms', and 'Abilities'. The menu also displayed three different energy bars, similar to health points in gaming. The first read 'Energy', the second 'Magic', and the third 'Spiritual Energy'. At the moment, her energy was at a sixth of its entire bar, slowly depleting. Dani lightly tapped in the air with her forefinger on the 'Shirley' option, and the screen changed. It displayed a layout similar to the main menu, except with Shirley's statistics, a call button, and a live video feed of Shirley. At the moment, Shirley was lying in a pile of hay, snoozing the day by. Dani glanced at Peter. 

"Told ya so." The superhero rolled his eyes. They both glanced at the video of Shirley. The lazy cat was lean and tall, with light gray cow-like spots. If her eyes were open, you would see that she had bright golden eyes, always ready to argue, and always alert. Even as she dozed off, her ears were moving around, ready to jump at a moment's notice. Her skills weren't as good as Dani's, but she was still a fearsome opponent. 

"Welp, gotta go." Dani sighed, stretching. 

"Where are you going?" Spidey asked curiously. The Dimension Traveler opened a swirling blue portal. 

"Well, I sorta promised a friend to look after a guild." she explained.

"What's it called?" Spiderman asked, getting up. Dani began walking into the portal. She looked over her shoulder to answer his question.

"Fairy Tail." she replied. With that, she vanished, gone in the wind, like she was never there. Peter was alone, on a dark night, pondering the name of the guild. Fairy Tail. What could it mean? He had a feeling he would never know. At least, not soon. With that, Spiderman leaped into the air and spun a web. The city, which was so bright and full of energy before they had begun their conversation, was now dark, and quiet.

Author's Note: So, you've met Dani, and kind of Shirley. Do you like it? Have any recommendations? I mainly started this since the Fairy Tail anime is running out of material, being two arcs away from the manga. On the bright side, they're probably making new OVAs and a new movie, plus Hiro Mashima, the creator of Fairy Tail is joining in the animation. (I don't own Fairy Tail or Spiderman, again.) Let's see, what else? Oh yes, the menu that Dani opened was based on the player menu in Sword Art Online (which I don't own), if you haven't seen it, you should definitely check it out. So anyways, I'd be thankful for any suggestions and or comments as this is my first fanfiction. I might also do a couple more for Marvel (obviously!), DC, and the Young Elites series (none of which I own). So, with that, I bid you adieu.


	2. Vilsunlac

Disclaimer: I don't own exceeds or Magnolia, they are from Fairy Tail, the anime I don't own.

 

Dimension: 68D2 (Fairy Tail)

Location: Vilsunlac

 

 

Dani appears in an old back alley in the afternoon in Vilsunlac. The entire village reeks with fish and old mangy pets wander the streets. It's a small impoverished place where no one really keeps track with each other, not even neighbors. The perfect place to go undercover. It's also just a little west of Magnolia, easily around an hour long train ride from the bustling city. What's my name in this dimension again? Dani thinks. Oh yes, it's Hannah. The immortal's form has changed into a tall, slender plain looking girl. A breeze blows through her salmon pink hair and pearl white short laced dress. A green quarter note clip dangles from her hair. As she walks out of the dirty alley and her sharp green eyes focus on the sight in front of her. 

Damp humid air surrounds her and boats drift in the water, eager to catch any type of fish, even at the cost of R&R. A couple of birds fly in the distance, also trying to swoop up even a morsel of food. The sky is dark, and instead of a guild, wizards wander the dirt streets, asking for work. In the morning, 'Hannah' will make her way to the rickety train station nearby and travel to Magnolia. It's too risky leaving the hotel, as a maid might come in, and if she makes her way to the popular town via portal, it would attract suspicion. Her portals aren't that accurate and she might be trailed or spotted. The dimension traveler has connections in the city, and if there is evidence, or even worse, word gets out, her cover would be blown. A witness can be bribed with Jewels, but not numerous people. For the time being, though, Hannah needs a place to stay.

Dani maneuvers through the grimy lanes silently and poised, in case someone were to attack her. The makeshift buildings are petite, and she can hardly make out the signs through the shadows. She sees a shady man up ahead and begins to worry. A girl like Hannah might seem like an easy target to someone looking for Jewels, and her enchanted songs, which seem like Music Magic, require her to use her voice and, for the sake of the act, hold her finger to the clip in her pink hair. 

Explanation Time: Music Magic is a type of holder magic. Usually, it requires the user to remember the lyrics to the song, use his/her voice to sing it in a strong voice, and use an item in his/her possession. Currently, Dani has been able to fake the magic by enchanting certain songs.

"Ya lookin' for something, girl?" the man asks. He tilts the rim of his brown fedora up. Underneath it is a face barely distinguishable from the obscurity of the gloom of night. However, what is distinguishable is a sand brown goatee and shaggy hair. Dani lets her shoulders relax, but keeps herself wary.

"No thank you, kind sir, I've been here before. I'm just trying to find a hotel." she replies in a proper voice.

"Well, if yer looking for one, there's a motel through that back alley o'er there." the man tells her, pointing to a dim and dirty-looking street.

"Thank you. Good day." the immortal says in mock shyness.

"Good day." says the man in the hat, strolling off. As she walks, Dani chides herself for judging the gentleman. She sighs. No matter what she does, she never ends up being the flawless and perfect hero that people expect of her. The truth is, she's only survived for more than two million years by avoiding conflicts the best she can. The almighty dimension traveler always ends up failing everyone... As she trudges towards the alley, she ponders this. A brisk wind washes through the town. The streets don't look like they've been cleaned in years. Dani suspects that at one point in time, it was a clean gray, but the hexagonal tiles are now rusty iron colored and small weeds grow in between the cracks. As she nears the alley, a shabby and tattered box lays at the side. Shuffling into the alley, Dani lets out a small gasp. The street is filthy. Toilet paper and small pieces of cardboard and plastic are strewn haphazardly, as if they were used as confetti. Rotten fish are laid everywhere and the air is heavy with filth. Cockroaches scatter as she steps, and she can see swarms of flies. Never in two million years...! Oh well, this'll have to do. Dani decides. Shirley won't be happy, though... 

Dani looked around her carefully, and made sure no one was looking. She placed her thumb on her necklace, which always remained, no matter what form, and the menu layout popped out again. The immortal briskly tapped on the 'Shirley' option and called her. Dani smirked. Their promise to each other was to always come when called, as the other could be in danger. After all, as a living, they fought criminals with bad intentions. The glowing blue light closed and Dani waited, watching her necklace. For the moment, it was slightly dull, a sign that Shirley was lazing around, but it was slowly growing more vibrant and vivid as she became aware of what was happening. 

A blue portal appeared, and out came Shirley yawning. There was one problem, however. Shirley was an exceed. She was dressed in western-like clothing, sporting dark blue denim jeans, and red and blue checkered shirt. On her head, Shirley had a chestnut brown cowboy hat. She came out on four paws, accustomed to being a regular feline. She opened her bright golden eyes, and was shocked to find she didn't look like a normal cat, and that she was in a dirty street. She stood on her two back paws and raised a fist in rebuttal. 

"What kind of place is this?! Why would you ever walk here?" Shirley argued. Well, that was Shirley for you. Always looking for something to argue about. 

"It's a shortcut to the motel we're staying at." Dani replied.

"Who says I have to come?"

"Who says you have to be my partner? Just remember, we're bonded by the soul gems we have." Dani explained the situation to Shirley.

"Why can't we just use portals?" Shirley asked sassily.

"All part of the disguise." Dani told her. "Speaking of disguises, we can't have you going around as an exceed. You have to be a normal cat. You also have to play dumb."

"What?!" Shirley argued. She came from a dimension with intelligent animals, who could psychically communicate with their partners.

"Yup. Just use your psychic powers."Dani told her, as she changed Shirley into a regular feline.

Harumph. Fine. Where's this motel, anyways? Shirley asked via telepathy.

Past this dirty alley. Dani replied. She could see Shirley's fur shiver and her tail prickle in disgust. She had gotten used to lazy days and being able to get what she wanted using portals. Slowly, the two of them made it past the passageway (Shirley's face contorted in revulsion the entire way). At the end, an old motel lay. There were no magical lights, no parking lot, and it only had two floors. From the sight of it, there were around twenty rooms, all incredibly small. Dani doubted it had passed even the most basic Council safety test. The both of them glanced at each other and strode inside.

Author's Note: STOP! This is important to the story! So, the thing with her travelling to this poor village is that this is during the time where the guild in question, Fairy Tail, is disbanded, so she just hangs around Magnolia waiting for them to join up again. She also watches the members and keep tabs on them. She goes to Vilsunlac when she wants to teleport to a different dimension. PS Vilsunlac comes from the french translation of village on a lake, village sur un lac. Anyways, I have a total of 9 readers, as of right now, including myself, which is Awesome! With a capital A! Any comments, recommendations, or even questions are greatly appreciated. I check the comments around 3 times a day, and would love to answer. G'bye!


	3. Intruder

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this 'dimension', it is all from Fairy Tail.

 

Dimension: 68D2 (Fairy Tail)

Location: Vilsunlac

 

A flash of thunder exploded through the night sky. Two strangers stood in front of the Dream Inn, ironically named, as it wasn't anything like a dream. Why they would come to Vilsunlac now, at an economic crisis, was beyond the civilians. There was no time to ponder, however, they themselves were too stressed worrying about themselves to worry about others.

Are you sure we should stay here? the cat sent a telepathic message, tilting her head ever so slightly at her partner. The feline seemed to be a little frightened with the building in front of them. Either that or she was nauseated with it.

We don't really have a choice. the woman beside her, Dani, explained. The hotel I used to stay at is closed. The owner couldn't afford to keep it running, and the fish are getting fewer and far between. Dani felt a twinge of annoyance coming from her partner, as well as a hint of sympathy. The soul gems they had, Dani's on a necklace and Shirley's on her precious western-like hat, currently under a spell of invisibility, let them not only strengthen their abilities and call portals but also detect what the other was feeling. After all, your soul was your very being, and you could sense your partner even after they died if you didn't disconnect with them. Out of the corner of her eye, Dani could see small red sparks on her necklace, a sign of annoyance from Shirley.

"Can I help you?" A croaky and slightly disgruntled voice snapped the woman out of her distant thoughts of the past. On the floor, Shirley was struggling to even get to the table where the lady sat. Clearly, the invisibility spell she had cast on her hat was taking its toll on her.

"Yes, can we get a small room?" Dani attempted to look tall and noble. The motel owner was a small old lady who was currently watching something on a movie lacrima. She had a crooked nose and warts all over her face. She didn't look like a kindred soul at all.

"How long?" she uttered.

"Just one night, please." Dani returned politely.

"30 000, jewels then." The old bat wheezed. She regarded Shirley on the floor, who was meowing innocently. "No pets." 

Isn't that too much? Shirley's voice asked. And without pets?!

Peace, Shirley. Dani told her partner. There are other ways. Again, twinges of annoyance came from Shirley, but she said nothing. 

"I can pay extra!" Dani said quickly, giving the impression that she was a desperate weak girl. The hag raised an eyebrow curiously.

"40 000 then." Shirley stalked away in annoyance.

You could have forced her to let me in or used a portal! she protested.

Well, we could get caught, and even poor villages like this have a lacrima or two to call the Council. Would you rather stay outside?

No. she replied regretfully. I'm just not used to being denied all of the time. Stripes of gratitude came from the feline, and Dani's soul gem turned into a turquoise color. A key was tossed and the immortal barely caught it. 

"Room number 5 is yours." the woman croaked. Shirley shot her a disgusted look. The two dimension travelers made their way to an old hallway on the left of the lobby, leaving the woman to wonder how a cat could pull off such an expression. The hallway looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. 

First of all, the door itself had what looked like peeling paint that was once red. Now, it was an ugly dull color, underneath was rotten wood, cracks splitting throughout it as if it was paper, cut with sharp scissors. Out of the corner of her eye, Dani could see Shirley convulse with the display in front of her. The dim flickering lights above seemed like they were from a horror movie, barely grasping a small cable as if they were hanging on for dear life. Blanched ivory shapeless blobs were plainly distinguishable on the olive green timber ceiling overhead. Shirley counted 12 bug species crawling on the floor. The air felt damp and clung to Dani's attire. Meticulously, the partners eventually made their way to Room 5, which was near the end of the hallway. Thrusting the key into the rusty bronze doorknob, which protested under the force. The hinges creaked as the door opened, and a dirty room lay in front of them. 

Generally, the cleanliness of the room in front of them was better than the hallway, but that's not to say it wasn't dirty. It still had a putrid smell, and was still covered with filth, but at least the bed and the walls were clean in general.

Interesting tactic, Shirley thought. Making your hallway disgusting to emphasize how clean the room is. Dani sighed. Her partner sure had bizarre thoughts. She was right, however. The room seemed spotless compared to the hallway.

"Let's dust this place and get some rest," Dani said aloud, stretching as she spoke.

 

 

Dani awoke with a start. Her sensitive ears had heard someone sneaking around... She called out to her partner.

Shirley!

I heard. Her partner responded. Whoever it is has been here for quite a while ago. I couldn't get to sleep in this wretched place. Still pretending to be asleep, she heard the intruder bump into several other objects, and she couldn't help but feel empathy. The person was probably only looking for something to help survive, and, knowing when an opportunity came, had decided to strike. 

Cautiously, she slipped into the bedsheets and rolled into the floor. The trespasser never noticed a thing. Dani kept silent as the fresh air hit her. A window had probably been opened so that the intruder could get inside. At night, everyone was either busy or asleep, and, based on the lack of hygiene and expensive rates, no one probably bothered to stay here. 

Stay here. Dani told her friend. I'll change into an inconspicuous form and chase him out. A dirty-blonde color replaced the regular shimmering green on Dani's necklace, and her partner's tail flicked out in annoyance.

Careful, you don't want to give us away. Dani joked. We might be seen. Shirley rolled her eyes. Dani grasped her necklace and whispered a single word. 

"Chafe." A single word, but it had an immense impact. The necklace had been set up so that each one of the forms that she received in the separate dimensions had a codename. If the codename happened to be whispered and Dani was grasping it, she would change into that form. The change started at the head, making its way downwards, like a burning flame. It was a simple line, but everything in her appearance changed with it. 'Chafe' was her martial arts expert. Talented in delivering quick scraping injuries that wouldn't injure her target that much, it was perfect for the situation. Auburn hair wrapped in a practical ponytail, she also wore a long midnight colored shirt and black and gray striped leggings. Mere minutes after she had transformed, the intruder got closer. 

Shirley, can you get a closer look at him? Dani asked her partner. Shirley nodded her silent agreement, eager to keep the silence in the room. The immortal watched as the cat walked out innocently. She sauntered a good 20 steps away from Dani, walked to the left smoothly, turned in a circle, and sat on the floor, giving a soft purr. The thief jumped when Shirley walked out. 

Just as I thought. Inexperienced. Shirley slowly trodded back to Dani, stalling. 

Middle aged man, auburn hair, carrying two ropes with fishing hooks on the edge. Not much else to him. the feline informed her friend. Dani squinted. He was more serious than she had thought. As Shirley neared her partner, Dani crouched, readying herself for what was to happen next. The man calmly followed the cat, hooks in hand, prepared to silence it. Little did he know that someone was prepared to attack him, as well.

Author's Note: The colors with their soul gems, as you probably could tell, were based on mood necklaces/bracelets. The red was annoyance/fear, turquoise was relaxed, and dirty blonde was stressed and nervous. Special thanks to my friend Jessie, who was my first reader and has helped me even when I was insecure about the storyline. I hope you like it, and sorry for giving you a cliffhanger. I'll try to write more often. Toodle-oo!

**Author's Note:**

> So, you've met Dani, and kind of Shirley. Do you like it? Have any recommendations? I mainly started this since the Fairy Tail anime is running out of material, being two arcs away from the manga. On the bright side, they're probably making new OVAs and a new movie, plus Hiro Mashima, the creator of Fairy Tail is joining in the animation. (I don't own Fairy Tail or Spiderman, again.) Let's see, what else? Oh yes, the menu that Dani opened was based on the player menu in Sword Art Online (which I don't own), if you haven't seen it, you should definitely check it out. So anyways, I'd be thankful for any suggestions and or comments as this is my first fanfiction. I might also do a couple more for Marvel (obviously!), DC, and the Young Elites series (none of which I own). Thanks for reading! So, with that, I bid you adieu.


End file.
